Addicted
by StarShineDC
Summary: Amy's addicted to a heartbreaker...


**Disclaimer:** Amy Rose and Sonic the Hedgehog are (c) SEGA

The song "Addicted" is (c) Simple Plan and the song's writers.

_Addicted_

"Listen, Amy, just_ stop_ following me!"

The pink hedgehog stared up at her idol, the love her life, with watering jade eyes. "But, Sonic—"

"No!" His head shook fervently, his emerald eyes flashed with annoyance, his quills flicked with each turn of his head. "Just stop loving me!" And with that, he turned and sprinted off, leaving her behind.

Fighting the tears, Amy went about her day, went to the store, went…

She stopped in the center of the brand-name store, listened to the tinny music that piped from the speakers, and began to cry. Dropping everything, she fled from the building and didn't stop running until she reached her home.

Desperate, eyes blurred with tears, she began to dig through hr CD collection, sending her carefully organized shelves into chaos.

Once the disc was in her hands, she ran up to her room, drew the drapes over her windows – it was too bright, everything was too bright – and sat on the center of her bed, just staring at the case.

She'd never opened it. This CD had been a gift from someone, but she'd never bothered to open it. She didn't recognize the band – Simple Plan – so she hadn't opened the CD.

But now…

She tore the plastic wrapping off of it and yanked the case open, snapping it in two. But she didn't care.

She opened the small CD player that rested on her nightstand, and set the CD inside. She flipped to the right track number…

_I heard you're doin' OK,  
But I want you to know  
I'm a dick,  
I'm addicted to you  
I can't pretend I don't care  
When you don't think about me  
Do you think  
I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
But you left anyway_

I'm tryin' to forget that but  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

Amy wiped tears from her eyes, mouthing the word "heartbreaker" over and over again.

Since the day I met you  
And after all we've been through  
Still a dick,  
I'm addicted to you  
I think you know that it's true  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
Do you think I deserve this?  
I tried to make you happy  
I did all that I could  
Just to keep you  
But you left anyway

"I knew he would leave," she whispered, taking the broken CD case into her hand.

I'm tryin' to forget that but  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

How long will I be waiting?  
Until the end of time  
I don't know why I'm still waitin'  
I can't make you mine

"No matter what I try, he'll never be mine," Amy whispered, testing the case's sharpness with her thumb. It cut the skin.

I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you

I'm tryin' to forget that  
I'm addicted to you  
But I want it  
And I need it  
I'm addicted to you  
Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna do this again  
Heartbreaker  
Heartbreaker

"I can't ever forget," Amy said, trailing the sharpest edge up her arm. "Remember kids, it's better to go down the lane then across the street.

I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker

Amy increased the pressure until she began to bleed…

_I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker_

She bled…

_I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker_

And bled…

_I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker  
I'm addicted to you  
Heartbreaker_

And bled… "I'm addicted to you…Heartbreaker…" And died.

* * *

Wow...

My second story without a happy ending...

Well, I'm not in the mood for a happy ending.

Those who've been reading "The Noble Planet Freesia", I'm sorry I haven't updated that in a while. Stuff's been...happening...

Review if you want...


End file.
